The World Of Le Epic SpoofClan
This is the first book of the Le Epic SpoofClan series! It's a collab by me (Jay) and Eevee! :3 [[User:Bluejay12|''Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays]] 05:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Allegiances LEADER: '''Starrystar DEPUTY: Marshmallow MEDICINE CAT: Candyfloss WARRIORS: Boringheart Twoleg Chatterbox Tinymuffin Littlekitten Leafblower Dentalfloss Featherfeather Flowerflower Cloudcloud Nightnight More cats coming soon! Chapter One: The Big Banana (Jay) Chatterbox of SpoofClan was sitting next to his lovely mate Tinymuffin who was obsessed with muffins and had a huge stack of them in her nest. Tinymuffin's sister Littlekitten was sitting next to Tinymuffin and they chatted away. Chatterbox used his amazing yet bad habit technique of interrupting and blabbing away with them as well, even though Tinymuffin told him a bunch of times to shut up and mind his own business. Chatterbox was so disappointed that for once he kept quiet. But then something caught his eye... A BIG BANANA FLOATING IN TH AIR AND HOVERING OVER SPOOFCLAN CAMP?! "Look! A giant banana is floating over our camp!" Chatterbox shouted and pointed to the big hovering banana. "Shut up, Chatterbox. That is a huge lie. There is NO big banana floating over the camp. But what IS there is floating over our camp is a gigantic MUFFIN!" Tinymuffin said. Chatterbox just rolled his eyes. "There IS A BIG BANANA FLOATING IN THE AIR AND HOVERING OVER SPOOFCLAN CAMP!" Chatterbox announced. "It is totally no lie that there is A BIG BANANA FLOATING IN THE AIR AND HOVERING OVER SPOOFCLAN CAMP!" "Oh, it is a giant muffin! The biggest, most gigantic, hugest muffin ever! It will have 2,000 chocolate chips, 800 loads thick of strawberry frosting and 7,015 scoops of vanilla icecream and it is DEFINITELY a chocolate one! It is so delicious and scumpdillyumptious that A GIGANTIC MUFFIN IS FLOATING IN THE AIR HOVERING OVER SPOOFCLAN CAMP!" Tinymuffin yelled dreamily. "No, you must really look, Tinymuffin! A BIG BANANA FLOATING IN THE AIR AND HOVERING OVER SPOOFCLAN CAMP is really there!" Chatterbox yelled, but finally, Tinymuffin looked up. "Oh... That IS a big banana floating and hovering over SpoofClan camp..." Tinymuffin muttered. "HA! Serves you right!" Chatterbox yelled. And he laughed REALLY loud. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and shrieked, "LOL! LOL! LOL!" Tinymuffin shrugged. "Shut up, Chatterbox!" She yelled and stuffed a vanilla cupcake with a banana lolly on top in Chatterbox's face! Chapter 2 (Eevee) ~ Battling Big Banana "Starrystar! Starrystar!" Marshmallow yowled, calling for the leader of SpoofClan. He pelted into the leader's den, fur bristling. He ran into the wall facefirst. "Owie..." Starrystar looked up, flailing her arms. "SHADDAP, MALLOWMARSH!" Her face went hyper nyan as Marshmallow turned to face her. Marshmallow flailed and screeched, "MAH NAME'S MARSHMALLOW, STARSTARRY!!" "MAH NAME'S STARRYSTAR, MALLOWMARSHY!" After three hours of flailing and saying "MAH NAME'S" so and so, Leafblower ran in, having a spaz attack while screeching, "GAIZ! THE BANANA GROWLED AT ME!" D: Starrystar yelled, "REATJHNSRGJD!! NO ONE CARES, LEAFBLOWER! GO AND GET A LIFE!" Leafblower, spazzing, ran away to fight the big banana. Marshmallow followed, while Starrystar had a conversation with her moss doll. "Why, yes, Moss, I would like another sip of tea." Moss doll just sat there. Starrystar buried her face in her paws. "Don't you love me!?" Moss doll just sat there. Starrystar screeched, "WE'RE THROUGH! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" Crying, she left the den, leaving Moss doll sitting there. "YES! I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!!" Moss doll said happily, prancing around like a little pansy. Outside... Marshmallow flew on his invisible wings, flailing his limbs. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE!" He crashed into Leafblower, who started at the surprise crash landing. Leafblower slapped the fluffy white tom's face with a spazzing paw. "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING, YOU FOO'!" "What the waffle is a foo'?" Marshmallow asked, confused. "A FOO' IS A FOO', YOU FOO'!" Leafblower flailed one of his paws, then unsheathed a sword from a sash that appeared around his torso. "We will save the Clan from this... banana-y banana!" Leafblower hissed. Wafflepaw gasped, covering his mouth with one of his creamy-brown paws. "Leafblower! Nuu language like that!" When Leafblower's green eyes bore into Wafflepaw's soul, the apprentice looked away and scored marks into the ground. Marshmallow growled at the banana. "Okay, random flying yellow object." He lashed his white tail. "Prepare..." Leafblower stepped up. "To..." The entire Clan let out a loud, harmonious yowl (except Starrystar, who was weeping over breaking up with her moss doll.), "DIIIIIIE!" The banana was covered in a mass of cats, warriors and apprentices alike. One of the crankiest elders, Tableflip, waddled out of the elders' den. Everyone, even the banana, looked over at him, the fighting stopped. Tableflip yowled, "Keep it down, out there!" Then he turned and waddled back into the bramble den. The SpoofClan cats blinked slowly, then concentrated back on the battle. The banana suddenly streaked high into the air, throwing a couple of cats off in the process. Then it stopped, throwing others into the air despite their long, sharp claws digging into its skin (peel? I dunno owo). Only a few warriors and Wafflepaw managed to break their claws through its skin/peel and hang on. The banana dropped down like a rock, and Chatterbox yowled, "Hold on, gaiz!" Then she began to say random things, which Marshmallow wasn't listening to anymore. He was thinking about if they would survive or fall... ...fall to a fruit? His eye twitched as he realized how strange it was that a giant flying fruit was attacking them. Chapter Three (Jay) - Big Banana's Plan "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! I've been attacked by a mob of little multi-coloured bananas!" The Big Banana screamed, crying banana tears as he went to his hideout made out of banana peel. (By little multi-coloured bananas he means cats, because everything seems like bananas to him.) Big Banana sat down in a banana-like way and thought. He unpeeled one of his uh, peels? He began to draw the "little multi-coloured bananas" and himself. "I shall eat them... Or destroy them... Or banish them to banana space... Or... Uh... Banana?" The Big Banana said to himself. Yet he was quite... Muddled. "WHATEVER!" The Big Banana screamed, rubbing it his drawings with a mini banana. Meanwhile at SpoofClan camp... Tinymuffin slapped Chatterbox. "FOR SPOOFSPOOFCLAN'S SAKE! SHADDAP!" She screamed, stuffing muffins in her ears and stomping off. She went over to her nest to eat banana muffins. They were all gone. "Darn!" Tinymuffin hissed. "I will build a machine..." -TBA- Category:Spoof Category:Eevee's Spoofs Category:Jayfics Category:Jay's Collabs